


Party

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, but ya'll don't need to hear me complain, day 21 .. i think, enjoy the hobbity goodness, i'm almost done!!!, then i get to start 100 days of tmnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this one is really short, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

Hobbits are known for their parties and their ability to hold their ale. So it should have come as no surprise to the Company when Bilbo threw a huge party in honor of their visit. Yet there they all stood, in Bilbo's kitchen, watching him putter around preparing a multitude of dishes and party favors. 

What should have been a surprise, and it was once they woke up the next day, was that they all passed about before a single hobbit did. Bilbo even had the audacity to wake them bright and early the next day with a huge grin and breakfast ready with not so much as a hint of a hangover.


End file.
